


Sad stories?

by cmoores101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoores101/pseuds/cmoores101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I-I don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam

Sam's pov *typing*- It's been months since dean died, Cas says his heaven has me, bobby, mom, jo, Charlie . . The whole gang. I-I just can't believed he did that, he died protecting me, and I just froze and let him. Cas can't bring him back this time, and I really miss him. I know a way I'll see him soon.

3Rd person- Sam closes his laptop, and starts to leave, taking a look around the hotel room one more time before he goes. After shutting the door he goes to the impala, and drives. "It's raining to fit my mood" sam thinks, while the ice on the road is making it hard to drive he does perfectly as if he's done it before. He parks on the train tracks as he sees a light get closer and closer. There's a voice, sounding like his mother's telling him to cross over to the other side, so he does.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear of love and being abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear is a beautiful thing when you think about it, It keeps you away from danger, it makes you think twice about things and for some people it makes them never leave the house (that's not the beautiful part). 
> 
> Love is also the same way when you think about it, but it's also not. Some people fall in love so quickly or what they think is love, others require a connection before they fall, and some just don't believe in it. But it makes you think about your life and future with that person. 
> 
> Now you may be wondering what this has to do with anything. The answer to that is that this is a story about fear, fear of being abandoned, and the fear of falling out of love. The quirkiness, attitude, and sleep patterns you once found cute, becomes annoying as you pack your bags and leave. This doesn't happen to many people, but it has to our main character love made him a happy go lucky guy but being left has made him cautious (we'll focus on the beautiful part of love though) . I'm done ranting now

Dean could do it so easily. Move on without thinking about it. After lisa left it took him a week before he met cas. They've been together for 5 years now. Hell they're engaged with a kid on the way.

Now sam on the other hand. Sammy takes these things hard, each person he's let in has left. After Ruby left it took 3 months to open up to Jessica. After she left he stopped letting people in. The only person that has stayed has been dean and now cas, the only people he can trust.

Until he met castiels' brother, Gabriel. Now Gabriel is the type of person to go after what he wants. If he saw a toy he wanted as a child, he'd beg his parents until he got it. If he wanted candy, he'd steal his parents card to buy it (dont follow his example, just ask, steal only if necessary). So imaging his surprise when Castiel introduced him to his boyfriends' babelicious looking brother. It was then that he knew he had to have him (sexually, and romantically). It took 6 months, 5 dates and a wedding (dean and castiels, they will get a story) for sam to open his heart to him.

4 years later: Gabriel and Sam stood at the alter, their hands interlocked, they stared into eachothers eyes, while reciting vows that took so months to perfect for this moment. Their 2 year old stares at his papa (sam) and his Daddy (gabe) while dean cries because "Sammy's finally grown up", Castiel comforts him, and their 3 year old watching along fascinated that her papa is crying when he's usually the strong one. Castiel being the maid of honor (for shits and giggles) and Dean being a best man. They said "I do" and put rings on eachothers fingers. While dancing at the reception sam leans down to whisper "I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you, i love you" before he kissed gabe.

They lived happily ever after. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a maid of honor to sam because technically sam is the bride, in my mind he carried the child. I believeven that sam and gabe swich because I just love the size difference and games a powerful angel, but I feel like he'd bottom for sam If sam asked. And dean is the best man to defend his masculinity since he carried his kid and whatnot, I support bottom!dean tbh
> 
>  
> 
> I might make this into a full story

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this short shitty thing, Yeah this is how I'm starting out my writing experience up here, but I'm like 1000000% sure that no one will read this, I guess it'll get longer as I go and hopefully my writing will improve


End file.
